


it reminded me of you

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [124]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex bit into his thumb as he stared out of the window, watching Michael throw bales of hay out of the trailer bed.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	it reminded me of you

**Author's Note:**

> _from_ [ _this prompt list_ ](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/627093846540566528/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)
> 
> prompt #2: "It reminded me of you."

Alex bit into his thumb as he stared out of the window, watching Michael throw bales of hay out of the trailer bed.

He was just staying for the summer, they said, to pull the extra weight during the hot months. Alex, however, was _losing his goddamn mind._ It felt like a very specific kind of torture to have a man loitering about, covered in sweat, and throwing hay bales like it wasn’t hard. 

Alex took a deep breath and pushed away from the window, running his hands through his hair and telling himself to get over it. This was stupid. He barely even _knew_ the guy. He’d had a couple conversations with him over meals, a few interactions late at night when Alex was spending time with the horses, and more than a handful of glances and smiles when Alex left or came home from his job. That didn’t mean anything.

Still, he triple checked his appearance in the mirror. Looking good walking to his car felt infinitely more important than looking good at work when there was a guy that looked like that around. Once he felt presentable enough, he ran down the stairs and prepared to walk out the door.

_One... two...three._

He kept his head high as he started walking, making sure to walk past where Michael was standing in the trailer despite not really needing to get that close to get to his car. However, it worked.

“Oh, Alex, wait!” he called. Alex bit back his excitement and turned his head in his direction, watching him jump off the trailer and wipe his hands on his jeans. “I saw something when I went to the store and it reminded me of you so I had to get it, give me one second.”

Alex’s lips parted in shock and his stomach tensed in excitement. He _got him_ something? Like a present? He didn’t know they were that close. Hell, they weren’t. 

Michael reached into this truck, rummaging around for a second before he came back. He was still breathing heavily and sweat tracing every inch of his beautiful tan body as he held out his hands. In his palm was the tiniest cactus Alex had ever seen.

“I...”

“I saw it and I was like, wow, that’s just like Alex,” he said, “You know, ‘cause he’s spiky.” He gently tapped the top of the cactus and smiled so wide his whole face lit up.

And Alex didn’t know how to tell him he killed every single plant he’d ever had.

“Thank you,” Alex said, accepting it into his hands, “That was so nice of you.”

“I know you have work, so I’ll babysit him until you get home,” he insisted. Alex smiled softly, overcome with how unfathomably adorable this man was.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Have a good day!” 

“You too.”

Alex somehow managed to make it to his car before he groaned and slammed his head into the steering wheel.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
